


Company for one

by Flying_squidy_yaoifan



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drinking, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_squidy_yaoifan/pseuds/Flying_squidy_yaoifan
Summary: Mario gets a date for himself and jill is a wingwomanThis work is a little poor writtien...its my first time writing for this fandom nut i hope you like itVa-11 hall a is a really good game its a bit underrated in my opinon...if you want yo watch a walkthrou i suggest lucahjin
Relationships: Gillian/mario
Kudos: 2





	Company for one

A cold breeze was hung to the air   
Peoples stern and cold faces,pink but cold noses and pale hands it was a mesmerizing night....but it was a shitty night...very shitty

First my bike broke and because of that  
I couldnt even come to the job   
Second im forced to walk in this shitty cold weather...

Damn...wait!

I know this streat...that bar is just in the corner

Good...at least i can get a fucking drink

As opend i found myself in a warm but cold looking place...still feels safe  
I made my way to the table

"Oh hello mr.mario"

"Hey" 

"What brings you here? You look a little troubled"

"The day was extra shitty thats all...my bike broke because of something and i had to fix it which made me unable to go to work...and its fucking cold"

"Man...that must be annoying...but isnt your home a lityle far away from here?"

"Yeah...i didnt realise how much i had walked and i found my self in the streat of this bar"

Jill gave gil a quick gaze before turning back to me

"Well thats a little dangereus but would you like to order?"

"I'll have a sunshine cloud plase"

"Coming right up"

My eyes decided to wander off to gillian who was cleaning some glassed while jill prepared the drink.our past conversation came to mind

He is single...and looks attractive

"Your still thinking about him?"

I flinched while looking at the drink infront of me

"Im not gonna lie to you he's a total mystery... We dont even know his last name what we do know is he has been in the hong kong riots and he hates bell peppers so much"

"I see"

"But...he is really a good guy he dissapears time to time and comes back lile nothing happend but he is a realible dude"

"Hmm ok thanks jill by the way i would like to have another drink a moonblast please"

"Of course"

Jill P.O.V

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Her mario if its not too personal...can i ask about how you discoved your gay?"

"Well i tried dating girls but...it didnt work out,i never really felt any diffrent and the realationships ended after a week or sometimes a month"

"So the typical way of dating both sides to figure it out?"

"Not really...i haven't dated a guy yet but i know i am attracted to them while its the opposite for girls...how did you find out?"

"Oh...well i dated men and i definetly felt an attraction but in my collage years i hade a female lover and our realationship became 3 years old thats how i learned i was bisexual"

"Was your parents accepting? If you dont mind me asking"

"Well my parents were always out of the house qnd i was with my grandpa almost always and he was accepting...were yours?"

"I guess...they said that they would rather me being gay than me being in a bike gang kinda environment... But i know they only want my safety"

"Thats nice...oh were almost closi-"

"HEY jill,gill are yall done-Ooh sorry i dodnt see that there were still a customer i just wanted to say were closing"

"Alright miss...uh d-dana was it?"

"YEAH,oh your flashy motorbike is not here"

"I left it at home...it needed maintenance"

"Is your home close?"

"Not really bu-"

"Then why doesnt gill come with you its good to have company"

"Ohh thats a great idea jill"

"Uhm wh...my house is a block awa-"

"Shut it fuckboy...ehem anyways mr mario   
Please take mr.fuckface gilliqn for your company"

"Yeah we dont want customers to get hurt"

"HUH"

"Well if its fine for gillian then it would be ok"

"Fiiiiine lets go mario"

"O-ok"

A little blush formed on marios face as he and gillian started to walk away from the bar...

"Ahh gilian you oblivious fuckboy"

"You make a great matchmaker jill hehehehe now lets go shall we?"

"Alright"

And with that the bar closed and me and bossed returned to our houses


End file.
